csofandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Disassembly
Bonus Disassembly is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Participate in the Bonus Disassembly Event by offering up one or more of the multiple identical unused permanent weapons in your possession. Each weapon's rank and value determines the Bonus Mileage that will be earned as a reward. Each player can add up to 20 weapons. Once you've reserved a game or added a weapon, you cannot withdraw. You can add weapons upon making the initial reservation, while the game is in the reservation queue, and when you are playing the game. *Only one game with 10 players can be played at once. *When reserving a game, you'll be notified of the approximate time your game will commence. *When the reservation has been registered and 10 players have been recruited, players will receive a more detailed estimate of the time. The game will proceed with the item(s) added during the reservation even if you are not logged in when the game takes place. *The higher the value a weapon has, the higher the chance its contributing player will have to win the Bonus Mileage. * When you are participating in the event yourself, you'll be able to see any changes in real time. *When your game ends, there will be a drawing to determine the winner of the Bonus Mileage. *In addition, each participant will obtain 500 Mileage for every weapon they registered. *Duration Extension Coupons and Enhancement Material will not be given as a participation reward. *One final winner will win an amount of Bonus Mileage equal to the total Mileage won by all 10 players. Preparing a new game *The participant's information and progress will be displayed in the Event Progress Status. *Each game requires 10 players. *The weapon's rank determines the Bonus Mileage received and the chance of winning the draw. *Select the participant to see the item they've registered. *One final winner will win an amount of Bonus Mileage equal to the total Mileage won by all 10 players. *When you spectate, the game's information will refresh at regular intervals. *When you participate, the game's information will be updated in real time. Notices *As a participation reward, 500M will be given for every registered weapon. *You can only participate in the Bonus Disassembly event using permanent weapons that can be disassembled. Claim Reward *Bad Result: "Too bad! You didn't win the Bonus Disassemble Mileage. Here is the Disassembly Mileage for the weapon(s) you registered." *Good Result: "Congratulations! You won the Bonus Mileage! Here is the aggregate Bonus Mileage and the Disassembly Mileage from the weapon(s) you registered." Game Reservation *If there are fewer than 10 players by the reserved time, there may be an additional wait. *If not enough players have gathered by the end of the event, the game will be canceled. *Once the game has been reserved, you can add more weapons but cannot cancel the reservation. Release date *South Korea: 6 February 2018. *China: 7 February 2018. *Indonesia: 28 March 2018. *CSNZ: 5 July 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 July 2018. *Japan: 1 August 2018. Tips *Weapons are given a specific mileage value for gambling, with some being larger than others. **+6-enhanced Premium weapons: 20,000-30,000 mileage **Red Dragon Cannon: 10,000 mileage **Transcendence Series weapons not in Top 50: 8,000 mileage **Top 50 event weapons: 7,000 mileage **Top 7: 5,000 mileage **Top 10: 4,000 mileage **Top 25: 2,000 mileage **Top 50: 1,000 mileage **Everything else: 700 mileage **Enhancements will increase the value by 150, 450 for the final enhancement. **Nexon Stars, Magnum Lancer, and Rock Breaker are exempt. *Your chances of winning are dictated by how much mileage you have in the current pot. If the pot is 100,000 mileage and you have contributed 25,000, you will have 25% chance to win. **The lowest possible percentage is 0.5%. *No matter the outcome, the mileage will come with Perfect Enhancement Kits for any Premium Weapon Enhancement-compatible weapons. It will not award Duration Extenders. *Like Mileage Auction, the lottery is timed, and only runs from 17:00 to 09:00 each day. *Rewards will be automatically collected after the time is over, if they haven't already. *To get the most out of this event, you'll need a very wealthy inventory. Plan ahead. Gallery MileageLotteryMainScreen.jpeg|Main screen MileageLotteryOtherGame.jpeg|Other player's games, with weapon browser MileageLotteryReservation.jpeg|Place Bet and Play Game result_eff.gif|Result Effect allover_bg.gif|Background allover_finish.gif|Finish Trivia *This system is similar to various Counter-Strike: Global Offensive gambling websites. *When introduced in South Korea, it was named as Mileage Lottery and the event stopped after three days, rather than a week, with no explanation given. Players received compensation of a Life Weapon Box and 10 Top 50 Decoders. Later, it was released again as Bonus Disassembly event. Category:Event exclusive